Verlorenes Vertrauen Welt des Einzelnen
by NeKo and Tori in one
Summary: Als Harry hört, dass er ohne die Dursleys im Ligusterweg bleiben dürfe, freut er sich unheimlich, obwohl er dafür auf den Fuchsbau verzichten müsse. Doch kaum ist er allein, bekommt er unglaublichen Besuch...


**Disclamer: Mir gehört bis auf Tavian Tzukasie, die Idee und die „Welt des Einzelnen" nichts.**

**Warnings: Dark!Harry; BöserRon; BöserDumbles; OC;OOC(aber nur ein kleines bisschen;)); Suizid(-gedanken),Charadeath; Tot, angedeutete Gewalt (aber keine beschriebene)...**

**Annmerkungen: Die Geschichte spielt in den Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr. Sirius Tod habe ich ein wenig früher geschehen lassen, so dass in der Mitte der Sommerferien bereits mehrere Wochen (so ca zehn) vergangen sind. Ich ignoriere also die Bänder sechs und Sieben, verändere teilweise Kleinigkeiten aus den anderen Bücheren etc.**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit Schokofröschen, Butterbier und meinem OS!!;)**

Kaum waren seine Verwandten weg, klopfte es auch schon und ein schwarz haariger Mann stand in der Küche. Der zurückgebliebene Junge konnte es nicht fassen.

Sirius stand einfach und grinste ihn an. ER wagte es, ihn anzugrinsen, nachdem er fast ein Jahr so getan hatte, als er tot?!

„Hi Harry, Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich durfte nicht früher. Ich wollte es dir ja von Anfang an sagen, aber dann wäre alles aufgeflogen und Dumbledor hätte meine Flucht aus seinem Kreis verhindert!"

Er konnte es nicht wagen. ER, sein geliebter Pate wagte es, die Schuld von sich zu schieben? Auf den Direktor, den er doch früher fast vergöttert hatte? Nein, er würde ihm nicht verzeihen. Nie wieder würde er überhaupt jemandem vertrauen, wenn dieser nicht vorher bewies, dass er es wert war. Also musste er tun, was er tun musste, egal, wie schmerzhaft es auch war: Er musste Sirius rausschmeißen. Auch, wenn dabei sein Herz zu zerbrechen schien.

Mit Tränen in den Augen knallte er die Tür zu, durch die er gerade seinen „Paten" geschoben hatte. Harry ging noch einige Schritte, dann sackte er in sich zusammen und schluchzte auf. Er fing an zu weinen, zu trauern, um Sirius, um sein Vertrauen, um den Gryffindor, der er bis vor kurzem war. Doch Gryffindors waren nicht absolut misstrauisch selbst ihren Vertrauten und Mitstreitern gegenüber, sie schmiedeten auch keine Pläne, wie sie verhindern könnten, dass andere von diesem Vertrauensverlust nichts mitbekamen. Gryffindors waren mutig und würden jedem ihre Meinung sagen, er aber malte sich eine Maske...

Nach einigen Tagen des Trauerns, beschloss Harry, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, diese Veränderung auszuleben. Also schickte er Hedwig mit einer Bestellung der Hogwartsbücher sowie einiger Nebenlektüren zu Florisch&Blotts. Er lernte Oklumentik, Verschleierungszauber, Illusionen erschaffen, Portschlüssel herstellen, aber als erstes übte er einen besonderen Spruch ein: Ein Zauber, mehr ein Ritual, der verhinderte, dass man seine Zaubereien – besonders da er noch minderjährig war – würde aufspüren können. Er hatte im Zentrum Whingings ein Kampfsportstudio und einige Klamottenläden gefunden. Da er Sirius Geld trotzdem geerbt hatte, konnte er problemlos so viel Geld ausgeben, wie er wollte, auch in der Muggelwelt. Zudem gab es auch in diesem riesigen Einkaufszentrum eine magische Etage mit magischen Läden. Diese waren zu einem überraschend großen Anteil auf illegale Sachen spezialisiert, und so fand er hier einige magische Verkleidungen, die nicht so einfach aufgelöst werden konnten – und aus diesem Grund als schwarzmagisch eingestuft wurden.

Kaum eine Woche vor Schulanfangsbeginn kamen seine Verwandten wieder, überraschender Weise hatten zumindest den beiden Jüngeren die Sonne, der Urlaub und die Hitze gut getan, Dudley sah nun wieder menschlich aus (obwohl - was heißt hier wieder? Erstmals!) und Pettunia hatte etwas Farbe bekommen, und wenn sie so glücklich-verträumt schaute, sah sie richtig hübsch aus.

Vernon dagegen war so rot wie... wie... es gab einfach keinen Vergleich! Er hatte außerdem schlechte Laune, scheinbar hatten nicht nur einige Junge Männer Petunia hiterher geschaut sondern auch niemand auf seine Flirtversuche reagiert, reimte sich Harry zusammen.

Dann kam er endlich: Der Tag der Rückkehr! Schon auf dem Bahngleis sah er Remus und seine Freunde. Schnell suchte er ein Abteil und rief sie zu sich. Ginny grinste ihn an und verschwand dann zu ihren Freundinnen, Ron hatte ihr wohl zugewispert, sie sei unerwünscht. Er nahm Hermines Hand, die nicht reagierte. Es sah aus, als seien sie endlich zusammen, aber Hermine wirkte dennoch nicht wirklich glücklich. Aber das war eigentlich nicht wirklich wichtig, wichtiger war, warum sie nur auf jeden Fünften seiner Briefe kurz geantwortet hatten (und das bei nur zehn Briefen...). Während Ron etwas von „keine Zeit" nuschelte, runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Ich habe auf jeden deiner Briefe lang geantworten, so, wie es sich gehört!"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie Ron schraf angeschaut, der nun noch röter wurde als er aufgrund der übermäßigen Hitze sowieso war. Dann begann er auf die neuen Fächer einzuhacken: Heilzauber (kurzer Wahlkurs), Rechtswissen (kurzer Pflichtkurs) und „Schwarze Magie in der Theorie und Rituale" (langer Pflichtkurs). Die kurzen Kurse hatten nur zwei Stunden die Woche, die langen dagegen belegten vier.

Diese Themen beschäftigten sie, bis sie sich Schlafen legten, besonders nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Rechtwissen abwechselnt von Umbridge und Percy Weasley unterrichtet wurde. Beide waren grauenhaft, vom Ministerium gestellt, aber wenigstens hatten sie diesmal keine Verfügungsgewalt, die über die der Lehrer hinausging. Nach dem Fiasko in Harrys fünftem Jahr hatte man das verhindert, es war verboten, solche Verfügungen zu vergeben. Der Lehrer für SMidTuR war ihnen nicht vorgestellt worden, doch das war ihnen nicht wichtig – eigentlich bemerkte es, bis auf Hermine und Harry, im Haus der Löwen niemand.

Remus, der nun VgdDK gab, unterrichtete gut, der Lehrer für sein Gegenfach, Professor Tzukasie, beinahe noch besser. In den ersten Stunden diskutierten sie über das Vorurteil, Schwarze -oder besser dunkle, noch lieber andere – Magie ist gleich Böse. Natürlich bewies er ihnen, dass zwar einige Sprüche zu Recht verboten waren, doch nicht alle sprüche schlecht waren. Auch gab es schadende weiße Sprüche, die verboten waren, doch davon gab es nur drei – die anderen wurden einfach zu r Dunklen Magie geschrieben, weshalb es auch mehr dunkle als weiße Sprüche gab.

All das wurde Harry egal, er lernte einfach und bemühte sich vor allem, nicht zu zeigen, was er konnte. Nach Außen hin war er weiterhin der naive Gryffindor, innerlich aber zerbrach er. Bei allen in seinem Umkreis befürchtete er Verrat, nur Hermine und Remus vertraute er noch ein wenig.

Doch dann geschah eine Tragödie: Nach einem Ausflug in die „Welt des einzelnen" saß Harry auf der Brüstung des Westturms. Er war unbeliebter als der Astronomieturm, da es hier zog, weshalb er hier von diversen 'Pärchen verschont blieb. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte und wusste, dass es Remus war.

„Harry...", seltsam traurig und sehnsuchtsvoll klang der Werwolf, als er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen legte.

„Remus, er hat mich besucht, und so getan als sei nichts gewesen. Hast du gewusst, dass dieser Bogen nicht in den Tod schickt?"

„Jah...", es fiel ihm schwer das zuzugeben, aber er konnte nicht mehr lügen.

„Was?", Harrys Stimme klang entsetzt und seltsam...unwirklich..., so dass es Remus schon Leid tat, das zugegeben zu haben.

„Harry...es..."

„Es ist egal wie Leid es dir tut, dafür ist es zu spät. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Ausreden du jetzt hast! Alles was ich will, ist, dass du mich nie wieder dutzt!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er von der Brüstung um keine drei Meter tiefer auf einem Balkon zu landen und ins Schloss zu rennen.

Seine Augen waren trocken, sein Geist seltsam...still...als ob etwas die Zeit in seinem Inneren angehalten hätte. Er kam schnell in seinem Haus an, wo er bereits von Hermine und Ron erwartet wurde.

„Harry...es...", wollte Hermine traurig begonnen, als Ron ihr das Wort abschnitt.

„WIR haben entschlossen, dass wir nicht mehr deine Freunde sind. Das ist zu gefährlich und gibt nicht genug Nutzen."

„Harry, es... ich habe keine andere Wahl", flüsterte Hermine mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick, so dass es nur Harry halb hörte. Diese Worte gaben ihm den Rest. Er entschied, dass alle Meinungen egal waren. Nun, da sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten, würde er eh nichts mehr erfahren. ER wusste eh mehr als sie. Oder wussten sie, dass er in Zaubertränk, SmidTuR, und VgdDK extra neben Nott und Zabini gesetzt wurde, da sie die Nettesten Slytherins waren und die drei Lehrer hofften, dass er mit ihnen Freundschaft schloss? Nein, sie würden solche Pläne nicht mal nachvollziehen! Aber er hatte Informanten, er war – unter falschem Namen – in der „Welt des Einzelnen" bekannt, einer Welt der Leute, die keinen brauchten. Verräter wurden von dieser Gesellschaft gejagt, für alles gab es Bezahlung, alle hatten Nutzen von dieser Gemeinschaft. Voldemort versuchte oft, sie unter seien Befehl zu kriege, aber das schaffte er nicht! Sie unterstanden nur der Demokratie und ihren Reglen.

Dort war „purfery Shade" (Wörtl.:reinigen Schatten, soll eigentlich so viel wie „reinigender Schatten" bedeuten) geradezu berühmt, er brachte Todesser, Informationen, Verräter, Voldemorts verräterische Informanten, viele verbotene und gefährliche Zutaten und ähnliches. Dafür bekam er „Schuld", Information, Sachen die er brauchte oder wollte. Shade hatte ein reines Nachtleben und niemand kannte sein Gesicht. Meist war er in schwarzem Umhang unterwechs, darunter trug schwarze Kampfanzüge und unzählige Waffen. Seine Haare waren Kinn- bis Schultern lang und so schwarz, dass sie in der Dunkelheit vor Lichtlosigkeit zu _leuchten_ schienen. Er hatte einen Panterhaften Gang und ebensolche Reaktionen, Ohren und Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag immer eine seltsame, eindeutig magische Maske. Sie ließ Mund und Kinn übrig, auch die Stirn war zu sehen. Eigentlich ging sie von seiner Oberlieppe bis etwas über seinen Augenbrauen. Sie zerfloss und schien aus weißem und gräulichem, immer in Bewegung stehendem Nebel zu bestehen. Irgendwie gab sie ihm etwas noch Katzenhaftigeres, vielleicht durch seine Augen: Kalt, Tief, undurchdringlich, unglaublich – und unmöglich – grün und mir einer leicht schlitzartigen Pupille. Überhaupt hatte er bald einen Spitznamen: Shade-Cat (Schattenkatze), obwohl er auch eine Schlange hätte sein können.

Bald wurde er für seine lautlosen Angriffe berühmt, und kurz darauf wurde die „Welt des Einzelnen" wieder in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt. Die meisten hatten Angst davor, aber viele faszinierte sie. Eine Demokratie, die funktionierte, eine Gesellschaft ohne Vorurteile, und eine Gesellschaft mit verdammt wenigen Verrätern. Alle handelten zum eigenen Wohl und doch konnten sie ohne die anderen schlechter leben.

Doch dadurch wurde diese Gemeinschaft auch misstrauischer, Neulingen fiel es nun schwerer richtig hinein zu kommen, obwohl selbst jetzt, wo alle davon wussten, fast nur die ehrlich interessierten ihre Plätze kannten.

Bevor das geschah, musste Harry erst mal seinen Schock verarbeiten. Blaise Zabini hatte ihn zum Tränke-Professor gebracht, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Harry nichts mehr wirklich mitbekam. Snape hatte vieles versucht, Ohrpfeifen, Beruhigungstränke, _lachen, _doch nichts half. Schließlich legte er ihn einfach in einem Nebenraum des Krankenflügels schlafen, während Sirius und zeitweise auch Remus über ihn wachten.

Als er erwachte, sah Harry den schlafenden Sirius. Er erinnerte sich an Hermines und Rons Geständnis, und ihm wurde klar, dass er im Krankenflügel sein musste. Er wollte nur eines:weg! Er hasste diesen Ort, war hier schon vieeeeeeeel zu oft gewesen, und jetzt war hier auch noch Sirius. So schnell und leise er konnte stand er auf und zog sich an. Als der „Köter" aufwachte und sagte: „Hey, bitte, lauf doch nicht gleich weg!", drehte er sich noch einmal um. Seine Augen wurden hart und dunkel, sein Gesichtsausdruck spöttisch-undurchsichtig.

„Wieso, hast du doch auch getan, wenn ich mich recht erinnere! Außerdem laufe ich nicht weg, ich entferne mich von diesem Ort, an dem ich nicht verbleiben will. Vielleicht solltest du nicht immer Wissenlos anderen etwas unterstellen, weißt du. Ich hoffe allerdings wirklich, dich nicht mehr so schnell sehen zu müssen."

Und weg war er. Kaum zehn Minuten später kamen Remus, Snape und der neue Lehrer in den Flügel. Tzukasie wollte einen Trank gegen Prellungen von der Krankenschwester, da er gleich den Schockzauber üben wollte und nicht wollte, dass der Krankenflügel überlaufen werde – und Blaue Flecke gab es immer bei diesen Sprüchen. Während er also Vorne blieb, begaben sich seine Kollegen in den Nebentaum, in dem sie Harry erwarteten und nur einen jämmerlich heulenden Sirius vorfanden. „Er...er ist gegangen...und...mich beschimpft...er...er will m-mich ni-nie wieder sehen!", schluchtzte der Animagus, so dass sein Freund zu ihm ging und ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Mist, jetzt ist es aus, ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn irgendwie auf unsere Seite bekommen!", meinte Snape ungehalten.

Remus sah ihn ernst an. „Vor allem bekommen wir ihn nie wieder!"

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte sie Harry James Potter verändert. Da er wusste, dass ihm seine Maske eines guten Gryffindors nichts mehr brachte, zeigte er, was er war: Ein kalter, listiger Löwe. Er war immer noch gerecht und nicht unfreundlich – zumindest nicht zu Leuten, die unschuldig waren – aber er war gnadenlos, wenn jemand etwas getan hatte. Ginny bekam Probkeme, weil sie herum erzählte, sie seien zusammen und sich ihm an den Hals schmiss, Ron weil er ihn beschimpfte, Dean, weil er mitmachte. Hermine dagegen ignorierte er, schließlich sagte sie auch nichts gegen ihn. Er war oft nicht auffindbar, doch im Unterricht fehlte er nie. Er zeigte ein größeres Wissen, wenn er auch immer nicht nicht zeigte, was alles wirklich konnte. Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott, die ja die Aufgabe hatten, ihn auf die Seite der Slytherins zu ziehen, hatten immer mehr Schwierigkeiten dabei, und die Lehrer sahen, wie aus dem lieben Goldjungen etwas eigenständigeres wurde. Keiner wusste, was genau er war, doch er war kein Gefolgsmann Dumbledors. Keiner glaubte wirklich, er habe sich Voldemort angeschlossen, doch an den Direktor glaubte er eindeutig nicht mehr. McGonnogall wurde mit der Zeit bewusst, dass das am besten war und überraschte sich selbst damit, dass sie das gut fand. Tzukasie, der asiatisch anmutend Lehrer der auch ohne Glauben in diesem Krieg stand, führte sie langsam in die Welt jener, die ohne Seite sind ein. Aus diesem Bündnis wurde tieferes und schließlich bekannten sie sich ihre Liebe und ihre wahre Gemeinsamkeit ein: Sie beide freuten sich indirekt und teilweise über Harrys Entwicklung. Beide wussten, dass es besser wurde, aber auch, dass er keinem vertraute, und dass kein Mensch ohne Vertrauen leben konnte. Tavian Tzukasie war auch Mitglied in der „Welt des Einzelnen", doch Minerva hielt sich da raus. Sollte doch Orions' Hunter (Oroins Jäger) ihre Aufträge und Informationen regeln, warum sollte sie sich da rein begeben? Noch dazu wusste sie, dass sie da nicht rein passte.

Sie entschied, dass sich Tavian mit Shade-Cat treffen sollte, um diesen zu ihr zu bitten. Sie wollte ihn etwas ganz besonderes fragen, und hoffte sehr, dass das funktionierte. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran.

Doch kaum eine Woche später traf er sie um 01:34 nachts auf einem Turmartigen Felsen am Ende des verbotenen Waldes. Es war weit hinter Hogwarts Grenze, und Hagrid war hier sicher noch nie gewesen. Er sah sie so seltsam an, dass Minerva ungemütlich wurde. Dann begann sie langsam und vorsichtig zu sprechen:

„Nun, Prufery Shade, ich habe dich hergebeten, um dich um etwas zu bitten. Orions'Hunter ist für die...Bezahlung...zuständig, ich hoffe, das ist okay?" Sie stand in ähnlichen Sachen vor ihm, allerdings waren ihre gräulicher und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass das ihren langsamen Einstieg in jene „Welt" bedeutete. Obwohl sie das nie gewollt hatte, nahm ihr dieser Gedanke jegliche Angst. „Es geht um Harry Potter. Ich möchte ihm in langsamen Schritten zeigen, dass ich ihm vertraue und ich dieses Vertrauen gerne wenigstens ansatzweise auch auf seiner Seite sehen würde. Doch ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich das machen soll, ich möchte ihn nicht verschrecken!"

„Warum sollte ich helfen, dass Sie sein Vertrauen erlangen, warum wollen sie das überhaupt?" Seine stimme klang überraschend...weich und lauernd, ein wenig wie eine betörende Katze, bevor sie springt.

„Ich sehe, wie er verletzt wurde, und konnte dagegen nichts tun. Ich verstehe, dass er jegliches Vertrauen verloren hat, aber ganz ohne vertrauen kann kein Mensch leben! Ich will nicht, dass er völlig zerbricht." fügte sie leise hinzu, und ihr Gegenüber konnte nicht umhin, ihr zu glauben.

„Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!", sagte er noch, bevor er in die Luft sprang und sich scheinbar in schwarzen Nebel oder ähnliches auflöste.

„_Zeigen sie, dass sie ihm vertrauen und geben sie ihm Beweise dafür. Erwarten sie keine Bedankungen. Wenn sie ihm langsam zeigen, dass sie auf seiner Seite sind, könnte er ihnen vielleicht irgendwann mal vertrauen, aber machen sie sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Es ist unklar, ob er das noch kann!_

_Prufery Shade"_

Sofort fing Minerva an, kleine Zeichen des Vertrauens zu geben. Sie bot ihm Posten an, bat ihn zwei mal, sie doch bitte vor den Erstklässlern zu vertreten und unterschrieb sofort eine Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung. Und irgendwann bekam sie das erste Rückzeichen: Er fragte sie, weshalb sie das mache. Doch da er ihr keine Zeit für ein Antwort ließ, ließ sie ihm mit seinem VgdDK-Aufsatz auch ein Gedicht über Vertrauen und seine Wichtigkeit zukommen. Auch ihr Geliebter machte mit, wenn auch weniger auffällig, und in seinem Siebten Schuljahr zeigte er ihnen ein kleines Zeichen: er lächelte, ehrlich und erschöpft, aber vor ihren Augen. Noch dazu ließ er sich von Minerva Tee geben – etwas, das er bisher immer abgelehnt hatte. Und irgendwann begegneten sich Orions'Hunter, Minerva (oder eher „Hunters' Cat"(Jägers Katzeggg)) und Shade wieder. Shade erkannte die beiden sofort, und Minerva bedankte sich bei ihm, allerdings ohne zu wissen, dass sie Harry gegenüber stand.

Wie so oft saßen die drei zusammen. Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Lehne des Sofas und kuschelte sich leicht an seine beiden menschlichen, erwachsenen Vertrauten. Seinen einzigen menschlichen Vertrauten! Dass er ihnen gegenüber zeigte, dass er müde war, bedeutete, dass er ihnen endlich vertraute. Früher hätte er so etwas nie gewagt. Diese Situation gab es erst zum zweiten mal in dieser Konstellation, doch diesmal fing Harry noch zusätzlich an zu erzählen.

Wie gebannt lauschten die beiden Lehrer seinen mitreißenden und traurigen Erzählungen über seine Gefühle, Sirius, seine Freunde und sein Nachtleben. Und während er sie in seine grausame, einsame Welt eintauchen ließ, lehnte er die ganze Zeit erschöpft an Minerva und ließ die Augen geschlossen.

Niemals hätten die beiden erwartet, dass Harry Potter in der „Welt des Einzelnen" Mitglied war, noch weniger, dass sein Synonym gerade _Prufery Shade _lauten könnte, doch dennoch überraschte es das Paar nicht. Schließlich passte es zu seinem Verhalten unheimlich gut.

Fast zwei Jahre waren seit Harrys Siebten Schuljahr vergangen, und der Krieg war immernoch im vollsten Gange. Während seine Vertrauten öfter auf dem Kampffeld zu sehen waren, schloss Harry sich meist im Keller ein und lernte bzw. übte neue Sprüche, Sprachen oder irgendetwas anderes.

Er wartete bereits eine ganze Weile auf die Hausbesitzer ,als eine vollkommen fertige Minerva herein stolperte und anfing, aufgelöst zu schluchzen.

„Er...ER hat ihn mitgen...nommen, und Dumbledor hat nichts dagegen getan. Ich...ich wollte ihm helfen... a-aber ich k...konnte nicht..."

Langsam wurde sie ruhiger, der Schock trat ein und sorgte für einen erschöpften Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Harry und sein Mutterersatz zum selben Zeitpunkt auf. Ganz plötzlich sagte sie „Wir werden ihn nie wieder sehen, nicht wahr?"

Dannach sprach nur noch das nötigste, unterrichten tat sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nach drei langen, wenn auch ruhigen Wochen der Angst und des Horrors brachte der Orden den entstellten Leichnahm Tavians in das Haus seiner Witwe. Minerva starrte ungläubig darauf und apparierte dann mit den anderen Mitgliedern und einem unbemerkt bleibenden Harry zum Direktor, um ihn wütend anzuschreien.

„Du bist Schuld!! Du, nur du, du hättest ihn retten können! Ich HASSE DICH!! Wieso hast du nicht mal erlaubt, dass sie ihn suchen? Wir wussten wo er sich befand, und du sagtest, wir dürften ihn nicht retten!! Alleine hätte ich es nicht geschafft, da bräucjte man mehr Leute für, aber gemeinsam HÄTTEN WIR ES GESCHAFFT!!"

Dann sank sie, vom Schulleiter „Ruhig gestellt" zu Boden. Er schickte alle raus, und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, befanden sich nur noch Dumbledor, seine schlafende Angreiferin und der versteckte Harry im Raum. Er sah, wie Dumbledor seine letzte Vertraute aufweckte, ihr mit einem Knebel-zauber die Möglichkeit des ihn-anschreiens nahm und sie dann mit einem – eigentlich weißen – Folterzauber belegte, durch den sie nach und nach sterben würde. Noch lebend schickte er sie mit einem Portschlüssel in irgendeinen Wald und sagte seinem Orden Minerva sei beruhigt wenn auch trauernd abgezogen.

Der Fund ihrer Leiche fand drei Tage später statt, und Dumbledor sprach sein Beileid aus. Harry, der vorher auch nur selten erschienen war, verschwand ganz von der Bildfläche, doch dass fiel den wenigsten auf.

Kurz nach Minervas Tod fand man Dumbledor tot auf, und direkt über der ebtstellten Leiche stand – unter Shades Zeichen – _Prufery_ _Shade ist Harry J. Potter! Fürchtet seine Rache!_

Bald musste die dunkle Seite um ihren Anführer trauern, da dieser ebenfalls an Tavians Tod Schuld war. Sirius und Remus igelten sich immer mehr ein, mehrmals versuchte Sirius Selbstmord, doch letztendlich mussten sie trotzdem zur alles Entscheidenne Schlacht. Zur Schlacht, wo die beiden Gegner nur gegen einen (und dennoch nicht miteinander) kämpften: Gegen Prufery Shade. Dieser sagte nur kalt: „Viel Spaß noch, wenn ihr eure Welt zerstört!" und sprang. Snape hatte in seinen Augen sehen können, dass er zerbrochen war. Zerbrochen an fehlendem Vertrauen...

Zerbrochen in jenem Moment, in dem er Sirius Grinsen gesehen und seine Worte gehört hatte. Zerbrochen an der Last, aber vor allem an einem: Der Wahrheit und Verlogenheit der Gesellschaft.

**Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ok war. Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr. Noch mehr hoffe ich, dass ich die ein oder andere Meinung lesen darf!! Also bitte ich euch:**

**Drückt auf den Button zum Review schreiben und schreibt!!**

**lg,**

**Neko&Tori**


End file.
